A Terrifying Tale of Science fiction and Horror
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: In a small town, teenagers are taken in the night and experimented on. Their very DNA mixed with supernatural creatures. Days later they emerge transformed and with no memories. Wreaking havoc and spreading terror commanded by an ancient order of para-scientists known only as the Dread Doctors. Mostly OC. The Beast. Chimeras. Based off of Season 5 and the book I wish was real.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Teen Wolf'

 **Let me be clear on the story, this is a near completely OC story about the Dread Doctors and the Chimeras. No Scott, Stiles, or any of the main cast, outside of a reference here and there. (Cyber Cookie if you can find them.) There is a _possible_ chance of Theo. Basically the book from the show _I wish_ was a real book. There will be multiple character P. O. Vs and deaths, so don't get _too_ attached. Pairings will be Teen Wolf like. Straight/Gay/Taboo and Unrequited. May move it to M-rating later. Enjoy!**

 **If you want to add a chimera send me the idea, name and bio. If good, I'll add him/her/it.** **You'll get your credit.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was just the two of them now. The others had been either failures or too weak to make it. Either way, they were all dead. And soon it would just be one of them.

His cold steel blue eyes met her golden yellow.

"You don't have to do this!" She half declared half begged.

"I know." He admitted.

It was true, he didn't. No one was compelling him to do this, other than his own desires. He just really wanted to kill her. Just as he had killed the rest. Well, the ones _they_ didn't get to that is. He killed them, and he enjoyed doing it.

She made the first move. She lunged at him with her claws extended and swiped at his face. He roared as they tore into his face, barely missing his eye. He lunged to claw at her, but she ducked under it and dug hers deep into his side. With her powerful arm, she flipped the into the air. He landed painfully on his sides.

He quickly stood to redouble his assault but stopped to think. She was faster than expected, much faster than the rest. Maybe even faster than him. And just as strong. But it was still not enough.

He lunged, throwing his whole body at her, his arms extended to grab her. She stopped him by latching onto his arms and held him tightly. Now they were in a power struggle.

"Would you just listen to me!" She demanded.

"I am." He grunted as he tried pushing her back, though he held strong. "I just don't...care."

His tail uncurled from his waist and slid down the side. She never noticed until it was coiled around her leg. With a twist of his body, he pulled her leg from under her and nearly toppled her. Without her eyes on him and being off balance, he struck. He reached out and slashed her with his own claws. His nails didn't reach as deep into her flesh as she did into his, but it was deep enough. He watched as her body began to twitch and spasm before she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"K-Kanima...venom." She whispered.

"Do you know why you lost?" He taunted. "You were faster and maybe stronger, but you were so weak. You didn't try to kill me, you don't have the drive."

That was where he held the advantage over her, and the others. When they collided, they killed out of desperation or necessity, instead of the sheer thrill of it.

He reached down and grabbed her by the throat. With ease, he lifted her into the air until she was level with him. She struggled against his grip as best as she could with the paralysis venom in her system.

How should he do it? There were so many ways he could kill her. Each as gruesome as the last. He could tear out her throat with either his claws or fangs. He could disembowel her. He could literally tear her apart, limb by limb, piece by piece. So many choices.

As he tried to make a decision, he saw that he didn't need to. A silvery substance was leaking from the wounds he dealt her. It was already over. She was a failure, already dead.

The street lights above them began to flicker from some interference.

 _They're here!_ He thought. The thought filled him with both anticipation and dread. He was ready for this to be over with, but...they terrified him. _Relax man. Relax._ He thought, trying to sooth himself. He needed to calm down, relax himself. His claws retracted back into his nails, his fangs back into teeth and coil his tail around his body.

He would see them if he looked up, if they let him, but not now. Though he couldn't see them, he could simply feel them. It was a near impossible feeling for a person to withstand. It was this thing that drove him mad with contemplation. His inability to comprehend it's existence, yet every iota of his being telling him that it was right there.

He was one of the very unlucky ones. The transformations had affected his mind he knew that, he accepted it. He had embraced it. Enjoyed it. Because of this, he had caught their interest. The unlucky ones were driven mad before simply being killed, having been failures. The lucky ones were granted a quick, albeit unfulfilled death.

 _I must be even crazier._ He thought. _To think death was the lighter choice._ No matter how true it was. Because of this, he made himself lucky. He got rid of the others, increasing his own odds. His own necessity. He made himself valuable.

He dropped the defenseless woman to the ground and backed away. Slowly, painfully slowly, she moved her head. The venom in her system made it feel like her body was concrete and turning her neck took everything she had. She was strong to do that much, even with Kanima venom in her blood.

They were there, just as he knew they were. Just as distorted as he remembered, just as horrible as he always knew. The reason for his transformation. The reason for all of the horrible things he had done, just to survive, just to see another day. And why he enjoyed it.

"G-Get away!" She shouted.

"Your Condition is Terminal." The apparent leader spoke.

With no more to say, the lead Doctor unsheathed his sword-cane with a flick and impaled her through the heart, killing her instantly.

They dropped her to the ground. they'd let whoever stumbled upon her first deal with it. She was no longer their concern, just another failure. The last failure.

 _Finally!_ He thought with a mix of pride and acceptance. _It's done!_ He was the last one, he survived the whole ordeal.

As he gazed upon the Doctors, he felt the last of his sense of jubilation leave him.

 **Doctors P.O.V**

"H-Hello." The experiment greeted.

"Why did you kill them?" Surgeon asked.

"It was beautiful." The chimera answered without hesitation. "To see them struggle and then tear then down in so many ways. It's almost like...art."

An aesthetic in murder. Hmm. Then it wasn't just mindless killing for the sake of killing. Each and every death was an accomplishment to him. This was good. This was progress. There was only one thing they needed, just to know how far they were.

"What is your name?" The Surgeon asked.

"I'm..." He hesitated, almost as if he had forgotten. A word hung at the tip of his tongue, unfamiliar to him. But there was another he did recognize. "Drake, my name is Drake."

...So close, they were so close, but still not there. They still needed more work. With the data they collected, they would find the missing element soon enough.

They Doctors turned and began walking away, much to the shock of the survivor.

"Hey...where are you going!?" He demanded.

"The experiment is over, we have collected all of the information we need of you." The Geneticist stated. "We are done."

They were done, just like that? After all they had put them through, all they had put him through! They wanted to end it just like that.

"This is what you wanted! A killer!" He shouted. "I am your dreams come true!"

The Doctors finally stopped and turned and looked at him, almost as if they were amused by his bold declaration.

Dreams. Dreams are the byproduct of wasted potential. The result of an active mind laying dormant. Decaying. Dreams are the out-gassing from intellect's, rotting, bloated corpse. Ineffective.

"You are part of a work in progress."

They turned and began to leave, flickering from existence.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" He demanded. "I-"

 **Drake P.O.V**

He was silenced by a cold, wet sensation running down his nose. The Dread Doctors stopped. Nervously, he brought his hands up to the liquid. It was the same silvery substance as the others. The sign of failures.

NO! It wasn't fair, he won! He survived! He was the strongest, the most resourceful, the most ruthless!

"Get away from me!" He panicked.

He turned to run, but he never got far. The larger of the trio, the Pathologist, had appeared behind Drake and caught the killer by his throat and raised him high. They ignored his please as he had so many others, with a quick impalement of the sword through the chimera's heart, he was dead.

It was done.

The experiment had ended, it had been one of the longest performed. And one of the most informative. One that had lasted for nearly a year. The data they collected was extensive, they would surely find the key element soon. Maybe even in the next experiment.

They appreciated the ones that resisted, they provided the most results. It was almost disappointing that it was over, but not completely. It meant that a new experiment could begin.

 **Third person P.O.V**

To the world, it would seem that the parascientists had faded from the world, only to blink back into existence hundreds of miles away. They found themselves in a large and secluded forest.

On the ground were mounds of uneven soil, freshly turned. Inside each of the earthly would-be graves were once teenage humans. Those that met the requirements. Each had secretly been imparted with a piece of life that had once belonged to another. Now they were unknowingly undergoing a process that would make them much more than that. Not all will survive the process, failures. A necessary sacrifice. They would decompose into the soil, forgotten to the world. But those that do rise will take their work to new levels.

"Awaken." The Surgeon ordered.

The command carried across the forest, echoing against the mounds. The ground began shaking as the beings, in their own way, did awaken. In a display of strength, the soil erupted like a volcano as the creatures freed themselves. Well, most of them anyway.

Almost mechanically, the once human beings rose from the soil, unaware of anything that was happening. They moved around in a daze, stumbling away from the Doctors, making their way homes. Any recollection would all seem like a bad dream, though it would bring them no comfort.

A new experiment...a new town. New test subjects.

 **Review-Need at least ten to continue**

 **If you want to add a chimera send me the idea, name and bio. If good, I'll add him/her/it. You'll get your credit.**

 **Let me be clear on the story, this is a near completely OC story about the Dread Doctors and the Chimeras. No Scott, Stiles, or any of the main cast, outside of a reference here and there. (Cyber Cookie if you can find them.) There is a _possible_ chance of Theo. Basically the book from the show _I wish_ was a real book. There will be multiple character P. O. Vs and deaths, so don't get _too_ attached. Pairings will be Teen Wolf like. Straight/Gay/Taboo and Unrequited. May move it to M-rating late. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Teen Wolf'

 **These are just _some_ of the chimeras being introduced, will introduce more in the incoming chapters. Not all. ****If you want to throw in a chimera, let me know now in your reviews! Just need a name and a small bio.**

 **Chapter 1: It Begins**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"So, you finally going to do it?" I asked myself. "Of course!"

I stood in front of my locker, trying not to drown in my own sweat. So far so good.

I close the locker and turn to my target. The hottest girl in school and probably the hottest I have ever seen. Blond hair, blue eyes, and she had...developed in the right way.

 _Okay. Here we go._ I think to myself as I steel my nerves, walking up to her. "H-hey, Jessica. Uh..."

"What's up... Marshall, right?" She asked with a dazzling smile.

That fact that she knew my name was a good sign in my book.

Before I could use the little courage I had, a hand slammed into the locker between us, causing me to flinch in shock. The arm belonged to the biggest dick in school. The-daddy' rich and buys me crap, while mom lets me do as I please-type of person. Being the star athlete didn't hurt him too badly either. The jerk had his back to me and was obviously enjoying ruining this moment for me, though he tried playing it off. It agitated me to no end seeing his say sweet-nothings to her.

Turning as if noticing me for the first time, he looked me up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Um...

"Wait, wait. Were you about to talk... to her?" He asked, pointing to Jessica.

Marshall began to fidget. "Well... I mean, I was thinking about it."

"Dude, stay in your _league_. Look at how _hot_ she is." He stated with emphasize as he glared at the smaller boy while motioning to Jessica. "You don't see me going to a bigger school in a wealthier district and hitting on their prettiest girl."

"Gee, thanks." Jessica drawled.

"I throw balls far." He stated with a roll of his eyes. "You want good words? Date a languager."

"Linguistics." I correct.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Linguistics, not...languager."

I looked to see that his face was turning red with anger, probably at being corrected by someone like me. A soft giggle filled my ears, Jessica's friends were laughing at the jerk. That wouldn't help me in the slightest.

Ten minutes later, I was nursing a black eye with a bag of ice that the nurse gave me. I was holding the pieces of the letter I had planned to give to Jessica, luckily she didn't see it get torn, having left after I was punched.

I was headed down towards the school's parking lot to wait for my ride. That's when I saw it. A Japanese motorcycle, looking fresh off of the line. Most people didn't like them, mostly because they couldn't afford them, thinking that they looked like a compacted razor. Preferring American bikes, like the Harley Davidsons or Dirt Bikes. I could appreciate the modern, the foreign and the different.

I could see myself on one of these beauties. Wind in my hair, bugs in my teeth. A biker. Bikers were cool, tough, free to do whatever they wanted. Because they were strong and no one could stop them. Looking around, I saw that no one was around just yet. Five minutes of pretend wouldn't hurt.

I swung my leg around the bike and sat down. The seat was firmer than I had imagined. I reached for the handlebars, having to stretch a bit. It felt nice. I pretended that I was riding down the street at break neck speed, with my woman hanging on. No one to stop us, no one controlling us. No one-

I was so far gone in my thoughts that I didn't realize I wasn't alone until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and lost my breath. There, standing at nearly six feet tall, in a full body leather motorcycle race suit was the owner of the bike. Their face covered by the the tinted visors on the helmet.

"That's my bike." Their muffled voice spoke.

I quickly got off the motorcycle and held up my hands in a placating manner. I didn't want any trouble. Especially from...whoever this was.

"Sorry, I just..."

"It's cool." The biker stated. "Just don't like someone's ass print on my ride."

"Sorry." I repeat. "It is a nice bike."

"Suzuki Hayabusa." The biker stated proudly. "It's the-"

"Second fastest bike around at 248 mph." I stated, proud of my knowledge. "It uses 1340 cc, 4 stroke, four cylinder, liquid-cooled, DOHC, 16 valve engine. Has 197 horsepower."

The biker paused, looking at me through the helmet's tinted visors. I got the feeling that my developing shiner was the center of attention. Then down at the pink letter that had been ripped up, maybe focusing on the hearts that hadn't been torn. Then their gaze rested back on me.

"Let me guess." The biker spoke. "Love letter for the hottie, but the meat head cock-blocked you without much effort, am I right?"

"I...yes."

"You say something smart-assed, maybe unintentionally, but it still pissed said meathead." I nodded. "Now you don't want to return to your buddy, or buddies."

 _Well I have just been read like a book._ I think to myself. I was both impressed and horrified.

"You're looking for her attention."

The biker turned began rev up the engine. The bike was loud, and I mean loud. It began to fill the whole parking lot up like the roar of some beast. An angry beast. Imagine how my ears felt being only three feet from it. Through the reflective visors, I noticed that people were beginning to look our way. We had their attention.

The biker held out a fist towards me. I looked at it for a second before connecting mine to it.

With a nod, the biker popped a wheely and took off like a bat out of hell. I watched as everyone began chattering to each other, some even pointing to me. Now I had their attention.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"I know you're busy, but-" The voice on the other end of her phone cut her off. "We haven't had any time together in..."

Lately it seemed that the only time they talked was to tell how they didn't talk. An oxymoron, yes, but true.

"How about a movie on Monday?" She offered. No dice. "Dinner on Tuesday?" Still no go. "You pick a day, I'll make it work." She hated sounding so desperate, but she really wanted to make this work. He was special to her.

As she spoke on her phone, she took her eyes off of the road. Big mistake. She was made aware of her actions by her car jolting as it ran over something! She slammed her foot onto the breaks, bringing her car to a screeching stop. Her eyes roamed her rear mirrors as she looked for the cause. To her horror, she had in fact hit a living being. It's still form visible through the car's rear lights.

"Oh my God!"

 _"What's wrong!?"_ She vaguely heard her love speak over her cell.

"I hit a dog!"

She got out of her car and saw the creatures still figure, she had hit a poor animal.

As she got closer, she saw that it wasn't a dog. It was a wolf, and a large one. It's fur was so dark, that she could almost confuse it with the night's road if not for the light.

Seeing the blood, she new that she couldn't touch it directly. Who knew what kind of diseases where in it's blood. She grabbed a towel from her back seat and moved towards the wounded animal. As she approached, it looked at her and pulled it's face back in a fierce growl. A wounded animal was more dangerous than a healthy animal, more desperate.

She stopped for a second but continued, moving slower, even as it gave her a warning growl, telling her not to come closer.

"It's okay." She spoke as low and as soothingly as possible. "I just want to take you to get some help."

Slowly, so as not to alarm the creature, she reached her hand out to him. She wanted to show that she was friendly.

Faster than she expected, the wounded animal managed to lunge at her hand and bite it. With a cry of pain, she snatched it back from the weak but painful grip of the animals mouth. She looked at it as it bled, it would need stitches.

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. It was a hurt animal, an animal _she_ had hurt, no reason to get angry at it.

"It's going to be okay." She promised. "I just want to help."

The wolf stared at her, no longer growling, or it's face pulled back into a snarl. With it's head tilted, it almost looked like a confused child. She gave her best smile, making sure not to show her teeth to the wolf. Teeth often meant biting. She didn't want anymore biting.

Making sure to stay in the wolf's line of sight, but as far from the mouth as possible, she laid the towel on the beast. She wrapped the towel around the wolf, trying to get a decent and painless hold. The wolf still groaned from the effort and motions, but was too weak to make anymore attempts to stop her. When she lifted the canine, she was surprised by the weight.

With just a little bit of maneuvering, she managed to open the door and place the wolf into the backseat of her car. Once she was in the front seat, she adjusted the rear-view mirror so that it was directly on the wolf.

"Okay, can't take you to a vet, seeing as you're a wolf. And a stray." She stated as wolf raised it's head and stared at her, but made no other motions. "Okay, I have a friend who's a vet...in training...why am I telling you this. Even if you could understand, it wouldn't be helpful." stated with a sheepish smile. "Just know I'm going to get someone to fix you up."

This time, she put both hands on the wheel and kept her eyes on the road. There was no way she was going to risk hurting another poor animal tonight.

 _Still, I didn't know that wolves lived out here._ She thought as she took off.

If she had looked back at the animal, she would have seen it's eyes glow an ominous yellow.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I looked down at my dad, hard at work under someone's car. He still hadn't noticed me. Or he was still ignoring me, both were a possibility.

"Hey dad." I greet as he works. "I-"

"You still a fairy?" His father asked.

"I...uh, I'm still gay, yes."

His father made a sound between a scoff and a snort. He made no further attempt to acknowledge his son. He continued to work under the hood of the car as if he didn't have a son.

I leave the room, I don't know what I had been expecting. It was the same thing over and over, nearly everyday for six months.

I paced back and forth, my step becoming faster and harder with my growing frustration. Someone like me having a dad like him would do that to a person. I was gay, and he had all but disowned me. Given that my eighteenth birthday was a few weeks away, I could tell that it wasn't far off.

The thought of him made me want to tear out his throat so that I could watch him choke on his own blood.

Then an idea hit me like lighting. _He wants a fairy, huh?_ I think angrily. _Then I'll give him Tinker-fucking-Bell!_

I walk straight into my parents room and open the drawers. I see exactly what I was looking for, mom's clothes. And on top of the drawer was her makeup.

I grab what I think looks best on me, a green dress, and toss on some make up. A little lipstick, some blush, the works. I admire my handiwork in the vanity mirror my mom owns, a little rushed but I think I look good.

A gasp drew his attention towards his mom, she was standing there with her hands to her mouth and tears threatening to fall. He couldn't help but look away.

"Oh honey." His mom states in a low sigh. "Not like that."

He turned to his mom, ready to yell out all of his rage at her, just the way he wanted to do to his dad, but the look in her eyes. It was full of sadness, not towards him, but for him. She wasn't judgmental, she was sad that he was so...distraught at the moment.

That something in her eyes cooled him down enough to think. She was right, what had he been thinking? Dressing up as a woman to piss his father off, then what? He was just asking for trouble. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he tried to clear his head.

"I'm...sorry." He muttered.

She sat down beside on the edge of the bed, pulling him into a sideways, one armed hug. He leaned into it, enjoying the comfort his mom gave him. She was everything his dad wasn't, accepting and supportive.

He barely caught the twinkle of mischief in his mothers eyes.

"The make-up clearly clashes with the dress and shoes." She stated with a smirk. "And that dress makes you look like a cheap whore."

I look down at myself as she stood up. _I look cheap?_ I thought I looked nice. A little tight, but it drew the eyes. "I like it."

"My son isn't a cheap whore." She stated as she opened her walk-in closet to reveal some of her finer dresses. "He's an expensive whore." Standing up, she began pointing out the flaws in his outfit. "That shade of purple doesn't fit you, try this one." She states as she tosses him a darker shade of lipstick and...eyeliner? "And the outfit completely clashes with your complexion." He watched as his mother through article after article of clothing towards him, some he caught, some just fell to the ground. "Let's see...this...no...no...maybe this...with...let's say...this!"

What happened next could be described by as a tornado of dress up. After what felt like hours of being treated like a dress up doll, I was finally satisfactory. To my mother. I felt like I was trying too hard, dressed to impressed but not to enjoy.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for her approval.

"Now you look like they need to try." She stated proud of herself. "Oh Jeremy, you look so cute!"

Suddenly we heard dad shout out in pain. A lot of it. I run to the garage, mom followed close behind.

"Dad!" I shout.

There was dad, with the car nearly crushing him It seemed that the car jack had given out and dad was unfortunate enough to be under it at the time. Luckily the car wasn't that low to the ground, otherwise it would have crushed him. However, he was in pain and he could have some serious damage done. If he stayed under there too long, he could die.

"Hank!" Mom shouted, bringing me back from my panicked frozen state.

I run to his thrashing form, hoping I can help him. I grab the front bumper and began to lift, maybe I can raise it high enough for him to slide out. To my utter astonishment, I raise the car not a few inches, but a few feet! That was before I even had a chance to really strain. With a bit more effort, I raise the front of the car until the lights are over my head. Dad climbed off of the board as he crawled from under the vehicle that almost crushed him. Once he was clear I slowly lowered the car, trying not to damage it.

I turn to see my mom looking at me in astonishment and my dad...his face was red. At first I thought he was flushed from the near death experience. It only took me a second to figure out he was angry, and another to figure out why.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself, I had almost forgotten about the dress. I turn back to him, my own anger growing.

"I just saved your life!" I shout. "Is this really what you care about!?"

"If I knew _this_ was waiting I would have rather been crushed!"

"I'll remember that next time!"

 _How could he be so damn ungrateful, I just saved his life!_ I mentally rage. _His life!_

I stomped out of the garage, making it look as much like a diva tantrum as I possibly can, and as much sway in my hip. I could hear my mom stifling a giggle while my dad was in a stunned rage.

As soon as he could forma sentence, I rushed out the door with them following behind me. I wave down the first car I see. I don't know what possessed him to stop, if I had seen this situation from inside the car I would have went in reverse. But he did stop, and I took that as a good sign.

"Hey!" I tried to put on my best smile. "My _dad found out I was gay_ ," I add emphasis so that the ingrate could hear me from the porch. "And now _nothing I do is good enough! Even saving his life!_ So to piss him off, I plan to _bang as many guys tonight as I possibly can!_ Interested?"

There was a loud silence, no doubt this stranger was trying to process what I said. Hell, I was trying to process it. He looked over my shoulder and took one look at my dad, a smile forming on his face.

"Get in."

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

 _Gotta keep running, don't want them to get me!_ I think as I turn another corner.

I look around and it became official, I was lost. I had no idea where I was an I couldn't stop long enough to get my bearings. I spin around for anyplace that might be of help, I see an Open sign and settle for it. I head inside the shop.

I was greeted by the sight of a teen punk-goth chick. She had to be at least seventeen and was face forward in a book. Or had been until he had rushed in. Now he was looking at him with a raised eye-brow and mild interest.

"Hey." She greeted casually before getting an actual look at him. "You're short."

"I, uh..."

"It's okay, we like shorties." She smiled.

"Thanks?" He stated, unsure. "We?"

I felt a hand slam down on either one of my shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to scare me.

I spun around and was greeted with the punk-goth's laughing, male counterpart. He had blue streaks in his oily hair and wore an aviator jacket. He had one nose piercing and three in each ear.

"I, being me, make we." He stated with a large grin.

Not going to lie, he made me uncomfortable. But it was still better than-the bell rings as the door is violently pushed open, ending my train of thought.

There at the door was a thick and burly man. I had previously, and unintentionally, aggravated him. I had been running and had bumped into him and his son, knocking one of them down. Don't remember which. Unfortunately, he didn't want to listen to reason of it being an accident. And I didn't have time to make him believe. Maybe he just wanted to put on a show for the two sons, like carbon copies, of his that had watched and followed him. It didn't help that they had been egging him on the whole time.

"There you are, you shit!"

There was no time for me to react before he had me slammed against the wall, elbow on my neck. For a big man, he was fast. His two sons continued to cheer him on, urging him to hurt me more.

"Hey now, no need for such violence." The store worker stated as she came from behind the counter.

"Why don't you go punch a few more useless holes in yourself you dyke!" That earned some jeers from his sons.

I think I was the only one to notice the smile she wore turn dark. She calmly walked behind him and kicked him in the side of his knee, making him shout as fell to the ground. As he tried to stand, face red with anger, she grabbed him by the neck and placed a piercing gun to his neck. He froze, probably knowing that a piercing to the neck could be fatal.

"You think you're tough shit, don't you." She spoke with her eerily happy smile. "Well go ahead, call your boys to help you fight off the dyke."

He took a look at his sons, trying to decide if he should call for help. He probably wouldn't, he wouldn't want to look weak in front of them, especially because of a woman. I smiled as they shuffled uncomfortably under the situation.

"This has been very amusing." A voice spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere. By making it worse. "But would you all either get a piercing or get out."

I turned to see the goth-guy, I had completely forgotten about him. He seemed to have disappeared during the skirmish, not that I blamed him. But now I understood why. In his hands was a shotgun, aimed at the sons.

The father made a lunging motion, knocking the goth-girl down, which made goth-guy turn his attention and his gun to him. Having the gun aimed at him deterred the father from any more acts.

But it only encouraged one of the sons.

Before I could give a shout of warning, one of the sons drew a knife. He had already crossed the room and made it to the goth-guy. The shotgun was too awkward for him to aim before the son reached him. He had planted to knife firmly in the goth guy's side.

I heard the goth-girl make a horrified gasp as the blade interred her...companion. I also saw how the victim's face contorted in pain.

I looked at the son that had stabbed him, he hadn't moved.

No...he was moving. He was shaking, uncontrollably so. His tremors began increasing violently, so much that it was a miracle he hadn't let go of the knife. Why didn't he let go of the knife. As I wondered about this, a popping noise drew my attention. A bulb had exploded. And another. All of the bulbs in the room were glowing brighter before exploding.

Once the last one had popped, the son had fallen to the ground. Smoke rose from his still form as the smell of burning meat filled the shop. Burn marks and blisters were covering his hand.

All eyes turned to the goth-boy, who was also in a state of shock. He looked down at his assaulter, then to the knife that was protruding from his side. Slowly, so very slowly, he grabbed the handle of the blade and began pulling, his face contorting in pain as he did so.

As the blade was removed, I noticed a blue spark travel from him to the blade. Almost like...electricity! He had somehow electrocuted the guy who had attacked him. And by the look on his face, he didn't understand what was going on either.

"Why is your blood black?" I wonder out loud.

I think that my question was some kind of signal. Like beaten dogs, the father, and still standing son, grabbed the downed guy and made their way out of the shop. Calling for help as they did.

Now it was me and the goths.

The guy goth held the spot that had been stabbed before making his way to the back. The girl looked like she wanted to follow him, but stopped when she remembered I was here. She turned back to me with that same smile, though a little forced.

"T-Thank you, that was-"

"You have any money?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh, what?"

"Money." She repeated. "Do you have any?"

 _Is she robbing me?_ I think in fear. She had just watched all of that, and was now asking for my money. I believe she was robbing me.

Nervously, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Before he could open it, she snatched it from his hand and began pulled out his money. He quietly stood there as she did so, too afraid to speak up. After carefully counting it, she gave him a smile. He could see it was still forced.

"$43." She stated, slightly impressed. "Impressive amount for a shorty like you. Just enough for two piercings."

She knelt down and grabbed her piercing gun and walked to me. As casually as imaginable, she strolled to me and placed the piercing gun to my ear and gave me to studs. They stung like a bitch. But giving the situation, I decided to call it a win. Her friend did just take a knife for me.

"Hey, uh shorty." She spoke uneasily, making him nervous. "I don't mean to alarm you, but your blood is...bleeding silver."

And now I could remember why I was running. I can't believe I had forgotten. Standing behind the goth was one of the metal men that had been chasing me. I saw them and just ran, but they were always there, trying to escape was like trying to outrun a nightmare.

The large one swung his arm, knocking the unsuspecting goth to the side. She fell to the ground unconscious, never even knowing what happened.

"Your condition is terminal." The middle stated.

The last thing I saw was a flicker of silver from his cane before my neck became sore. Then nothing.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"Hey, it's her again." Sophie stated.

"Where?" Amy asked as she looked around.

"Over there in her usual spot." Sophie stated with a jerk of her head, trying to be inconspicuous.

"She such a freak." Amy stated.

The Cheer captain looked at her squad mate out of the corner of her eye before she turned her attention towards the direction to see a familiar figure. A hooded chick who was sitting alone on the bleachers as she obviously watched them.

"I'll take care of this." The Cheer captain stated.

The entire squad began to gather together as they watched their leader march up to the lone figure. Many beginning to imagine their own scenarios of their leader telling the weirdo off. With her hands on her hips, the captain began speaking loudly enough for the entire field to hear.

"Just what are you doing here?" The Cheerleader demanded.

"I-I was just watching." She answered, not meeting her gaze.

"You can't be here!"

"I was just-"

"Watching us practice, again!"

"I just...like to see you." She whispered.

"Lunch will be over in fifteen minutes!" The Cheer captain shouted. "You know how I feel when you don't eat!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked confused. "What's she talking about?"

One of the cheerleader's squad mate stepped up beside her. Karla, a black cheerleader that had been on the team longer than her.

"Amy, meet Katie." Karla stated. "Our cheer captains twin sister."

Dramatically, Sadie fell over onto Katie, her arms sprawled out.

"Oh, my dear sister doesn't love me anymore!" Sadie cried out playfully. "She wants to waste away and leave me alone in the world."

Try as she might, Katie couldn't keep the smile from her face. Her sister knew how to get her.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll go eat."

"Please, I can't have my dear sister eating the poison this place calls food." Motioning to one of the bags, she spoke. "Plus, you'd never make it back before lunch was over. Go ahead and get the extra sandwich I seemed to have packed. Pretty lucky, don't you think." Sadie asked playfully. "And there may even be a soda inside."

"Luck, huh?" Katie asked playfully. Her sister seemed to always be watching out for her.

"The weirdo's going to watch us?" Amy asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sadie cut a cold stare towards the girl dumb enough to insult her twin.

"Alright everyone, let's run though a few stacking stunts." Sadie stated with false cheer. "Amy, you're pretty strong, mind being the base. No, good." She cut the other cheerleader off. "Don't drop anyone, or they'll be pissed."

And pissed they were. There had been a total of six falls and two near fights.

Amy wasn't the strongest on the team, she was actually the smallest and lightest. That's why she was usually at the top. But no one was fulled, this was punishment for insulting the Cheer-Captain's sister. Because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Alright everyone, practice is over." Sadie cheered. "Hit the showers and let's go!"

Everyone filed into the girl's locker room, minus Katie. Amy, who had stayed back, walked close enough to the one she blamed for the teams current issues.

"Freak." Amy whispered as she passed the darker twin.

The darker twin looked to the one who had made the comment and glared. Katie hated people like her, she wished they'd just die out. That someone would tear out their throats, shutting them up forever.

DD. DD. DD

While Katie was having her dark thoughts, Sadie was in the girls locker room. It was just her and the chick Amy. The rest of the team leaving for their own things.

Suddenly, Amy felt light headed. She stumbled, but managed to keep her footing. Once her dizzy spell was over, she realized she wasn't in the same spot as a moment ago.

She looked around and saw that their was a trail of blood. It lead from around the corner to...her hand. The cheerleader felt a wave of fear as she looked at the blood on her hand. It was warm and thick, dripping in a weird rhythm. She could even feel something under her nails, she didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

Hesitantly, she made her way towards the blood, following the trail. Once she reached the corner, she steeled her nerves as best she could before peaking.

There was Amy, covered in her own blood, her throat ripped out.

Sadie let loose an ear piercing screech.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I had just finished the last bite of the burger before my stomach growled again. I was still hungry, how was I still hungry!? I had just finished three burgers and an entire pack of hot dogs, and that alone was only the last few minutes. If anything, I was hungrier!

"D?" I look up to see my little brother walking out of our room while rubbing his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep little man." I stated, more than asked.

"I got hungry."

"Hungry, I know the feeling." I mumbled.

I leaned from the chair I was in to open the fridge. As the light filled the trailer I reeled back in shock.

There was nothing there. No. No way! I had not just eaten the entire fridge!

"D?"

I look back to my little brother, still innocently waiting for me to feed him. I reach to my back-pocket to feel my wallet, I should have enough for something. I look to the clock, it read 2 A.M., I hadn't realized it was so late. I pondered what would still be open at this time.

"Let's head to the station, I think they might have pizza." I stated as I stood. "Would you like that?"

"Pizza!" He weakly cheers.

I through on my black hoodie picked Brian up. The station was a little ways out and I didn't want him falling over or anything.

"How much for the pizza?" I asked. I had been staring at it for nearly five minutes, trying to decide if I should get it. It looked as if it had been there for awhile and I don't want my little brother getting sick. But I could actually hear his stomach now. It rumbled with mine.

"On the house." The kindly man stated. "Was going to toss them out anyway."

I smile, thankful for his charity.

"Hey, D." The old man called. "I could use someone to help tidy up and maybe do a little heavy lifting around here, to take a load off my back, if you want to earn a few dollars here and there."

This man was a lifesaver. I give him an appreciative nod and a promise to see him first thing tomorrow, I needed the work bad.

We walk maybe five minutes before we get stopped. My brother had been eagerly munching away at his pizza while mine was gone before he finished his first. And I was still hungry.

"Hey Apache!" Someone shouted.

I turned to see two unpleasant people. Only two people I knew who thought calling me by an ancestral tribe was insult. Not hateful enough to be racist and not sensitive enough to be tolerant. Still to stupid too know I didn't care. And too stupid to know that they were wrong, even after being corrected. I wasn't from the Apache, I was Algonquin.

In simple terms, they were assholes.

"If it ain't Jay and Silent Bob." I greet with a smile I know irritated them.

Jay rolled his eyes at my joke. Silent Bob sneered at me, trying to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't reveal how many teeth he was missing. Eight, I should know, I knocked each of them out myself.

I slid Donny down from my back, this was going to get ugly. It always did. And I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hello Mr. Jay, Mr. Silent Bob." Donny greeted, trying to be polite.

I chuckled at the fact that the names were now sticking, even if it was just with my brother. By the shade of red 'Silent Bob' was turning, I could tell it was bothering him.

"My name isn't Bob you shit!" He snapped, showing the missing teeth.

Donny flinched and hid behind my leg.

"Leave the kid out of this." I state losing my smile.

"Careful Tony, he's getting angry." 'Jay' taunted. "I think he might try and scalp us!"

"Scalp you?" I speak, almost as if considering it. I took a step forward, putting myself further between my brother and these idiots. "Nah, I'll just eat ya."

Jay took a sloppy swing at me and I ducked. While he was off balance, I punched him in the stomach, bringing him to his knees.

I turned to Silent Bob, who was trying to grab my brother. But the kid was quick, while Bob was large and clumsy.

"Run home!" I ordered as I charged Bob. "Run!" I wasn't _too_ worried, he knew the way and to be careful.

I grabbed Bob, my hand managing to latch onto the back of his neck. I felt him tense under my grasp before he shouted in pain.

Then, the strangest thing happened. I could suddenly...taste him. The sweat down the back of his neck reminding me of under cooked salty pork. I tightened my grip a coppery flavor was added. A red trail began to fall down his neck, I realized I could taste his blood.

That's when I noticed that he had been thrashing against me the whole time, trying to pull free of my grip. Try as he might, I didn't let go. I just didn't feel that much effort coming from him, like he was a small dog pulling on a leash.

I finally let go and he fell to the ground, holding the back of his neck.

The largest one grabbed Silent Bob by the neck, and with a loud crack, he twisted it. Silent Bob didn't even have time to register the shock of having his neck broken before he fell to the ground.

"Tony!" Jay shouted in horror.

He looked at the masked figures in horror be turning to run. Only to run into D and knock them both over.

Desperately, D shoved the man off of him and tried to stand. Only to be grabbed by his neck.

I didn't know who or what these things were, and I didn't want to find out. I just wanted to get out of here, away from them.

A smaller one of the two walked towards me and stood there, shifting constantly. Like a bad image, taken while the target was still in motion.

He grabbed my hand and raised it to eye level were he examined the mouth that had appeared. I have a feeling that they knew about this thing.

"Your condition looks promising." He finally stated.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear lacing my voice. "What do you want!?"

The final one made their way over to me, a pair of pliers in hand.

"We are your Doctors." The third stated, I believe she was a woman. "We want to...improve you."

Reaching into my mouth with the pliers, she ripped a tooth out. It was quick, precise and painful beyond belief. It was a healthy tooth, strong and firmly in place...well, it was. And she just tore it from my gums. Then she moved to the next one. Just as quick and painful. Soon blood filled my mouth as she worked. I screamed in pain as she ripped them out, one by one, roots and all. Never faltering from my thrashing and shaking, just calmly moving to the next one, as if this was a common thing for her.

The large Doctor that had been restraining me release me, I fell to the ground, holding my mouth in pain. I spit all of the blood from my mouth and began feeling the inside of my mouth. They were gone, all of my teeth were gone. I could feel the sore holes were they once were, each stinging when my fingers went over them.

Then something was happened, something weirder than what was already going on. My gums went numb for a moment before an almost stabbing pain began. Slowing, painfully, something began to erupt from my ruined gums. Like knives forcing their way out.

I shouted as the pain continued to worsen. Soon, my shout became...different, almost like a wounded animal howling.

I felt them, my knew teeth. My new fangs. They were sharp, I felt as if I ma have cut a finger, just grazing them. They felt a lot like my old ones, but...better. Stronger.

The Doctor made her way towards me and looked down, as if she were examining me. I guess I met some standard, because she turned to her comrades and nodded. Then looked at me as she pointed towards the dead body of Tony.

"You are hungry." She stated factually. "Eat."

She wanted him to eat a corpse, was she crazy? That was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. He gazed at the limp body...and stared.

It was a large pile of meat. His stomach gave a rumble and pain shot through him, reminding him of how hungry he was. Suddenly, the thought of eating wasn't so repulsive. It was almost...alluring.

D wanted to, he didn't know why but he really wanted to eat. His stomach burned for the relief that he was sure the blood would grant him. But he couldn't do it. This was a human being, an asshole yes, but still a person. He looked at the menacing trio and shook his head, he wouldn't eat them.

The apparent leader gave a grunt of impatience at D. He twisted the tip of his cane and removed a sword from it. He raised the blade high, it's razor sharp edge shining in the moonlight. D closed his eyes, expecting him to strike him.

There was a sound of flesh being pierced then silence. There was no pain.

D opened his eyes to see that the figure had impaled Jay with his sword. It was sticking all the way through and out the back of his shoulder. He only whimpered pitifully as he stared at the sword. When the leader retracted his blade there was something on it. D's eyes narrowed in on the crimson stain on the Dread Doctor's blade. He could smell it, the coppery tint in the air. It was...alluring.

He was drawn to it.

The masked figure waved the blood stained blade seductively in front of his face. He could smell the warm liquid as it beckoned for him. He wanted it so badly. The figure brought her nails to her face and coiled her tongue around it. She washed the blood all off slowly, forcing Dipper use his self-restraint so he wouldn't lunge for a taste.

"You _will_ eat." The leader stated, motioning to the dying man.

D hesitantly walked forward. He tried to fight it, but his body wasn't listening. He was just so hungry, and all he needed was right there in front of him. Being offered to him.

"D-Don't do t-this. Please!" Jay whimpered. "Come on Apach-D! I meant D!" He begged.

D didn't hear him. No more than a hunter hears a squealing deer before putting him down. Or a lone wolf would a wounded sheep that had been cornered.

For the moment, D was gone. His eyes turned a cloudy white, maybe to reflect his clouded mind. All that was left was the insatiable hunger, ready to finally be satiated.

D bit into Jay's neck, tearing out a piece of the man throat. Jay twitched and spasmed as his blood began to bubble to the surface and spill like a waterfall.

D greedily chewed on the meat before swallowing, it was delicious. He gave a roar of triumph. He was finally being relieved. And the flavor was like nothing he had expected, not coppery or disgusting. It was like...it was hard to explain. He bit into the gaping neck and gulped greedily as he searched for the flavor in his clouded mind. It was...gamy. Jay was gamy.

Part of him wondered what someone else would taste like. Anyone else really. He wondered what everyone tasted like.

He'd get to Silent Bob in a minute.

 **Review-Please, I need to know if this fic is good enough to continue.**

 **These are just _some_ of the chimeras being introduced, will introduce more in the incoming chapters. Not all. ****If you want to throw in a chimera, let me know now in your reviews! Just need a name and a small bio.**

 **Don't worry 'ThatCertainWolf', I'm going to use your idea. I just had these in motion, please just give me a little time.**

 **I apologize for switching from First person to Second person P.O.V.**


End file.
